On the Moonflow
by Triforce Garner
Summary: He had said he wanted to go back and see the waters lit up at night. She wanted to make his dreams come true. And, if love got a little distracting in between, then the trip was even more worth it.


Author's Note:

One of my favorite pairings (mostly cuz I love Tidus so much). I was going back through old walkthroughs on youtube and saw this one part where Tidus said he would return one day to see the Moonflow at night and so, being a writer, I conjured this oneshot up that's probably been done before. Oh well.

I'm much happier with this Tidus oneshot than I am with the other I did a couple years ago. Took some time off to practice and some good was done with it. Oh, and I listened to the song 'Glittering Cloud' by Imogen Heap too. That helped...

**Warnings**: 'M' for lemon. Yum!

* * *

'On the Moonflow'

* * *

"Do you like it?"

He didn't look up at the sound of her voice as she leaned over his shoulder, but he did grin. She, of course, didn't miss it and smiled back to herself.

"It's bright." he said softly. He needn't say much; they were both aware of how excited he was.

She had hoped that after his return she would be able to take him back to the Moonflow, the place where he had desired to see lit up at night. It did her more than good to see his dream materialize before them, and sat down on the lush grass next to him to enjoy it together.

Slowly, her hand found it's way to his, gently squeezing it. She was looking part way up at him, watching for a reaction, and almost laughed as she noticed his eyes flicker to the side to look back at her. She couldn't help the bounce of excitement that had culminated within her up until now and boldly swung her arms around his neck, almost knocking the two into the Moonflow waters.

She smiled once more at the chuckle she received and felt her heart quiver as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Yuna?"

She tilted her head to look him in the eye. "What is it Tidus?"

His eyebrows knit together as his eyes darted to the side. He seemed to be thinking hard about something.

"I don't remember what happened while I was..." he stopped. Yuna frowned at this.

"While you were what?" she coaxed. He pursed his lips together at his apparent lack of memory.

"While I was in the Farplane. I remember falling and, Auron and my old man were there...but it sorta gets fuzzy after that. It's like I just...lost a part of me while I was in there." he explained, then stopped again and shook his head as he loosened his arm that had been wrapped around her.

Yuna adopted a pouting expression as she watched him stand up. He stretched and tilted his head back.

"Ugh, I wish I could remember Yuna. But..." he smiled then and Yuna raised an eyebrow before standing up as well.

"But what?"

He turned to look at her, his blue eyes reflecting the same mischievous grin they used to have. "Now that I think about it, I think I was dreaming it all Yuna. I think I went to the Farplane and went to sleep there until you could find me again. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them again, I was back in Besaid. I was back with you."

Yuna nodded, but felt her hands balling up into fists. "But I heard you whistle." she said. Tidus stared at the ground.

"It must've been the part I left behind." he offered. Yuna looked up as Tidus smiled again. "I'll bet it was so I could keep looking after you even after I was gone."

He jumped when he felt an impact from behind and arms tightly gripping his midsection. "Oof, Yuna, what's wrong?"

He waited silently for her to say something, and frowned when he heard nothing. Slowly, his hands descending to hers, but stopped when she let go of his midsection to grab his hands.

"Don't." she warned. He stopped and watched as she removed his gloves, still standing behind him. "I was afraid that you'd never come back. All along, I had this feeling that you'd leave at the end of our journey. I knew, and that's why I told you what I did."

There was silence again, and then Tidus sighed.

"That you loved me."

"That I _love_ you." she corrected. She giggled and pressed her forehead against his spine, her eyes closing.

"I never did say it back did I?" he asked, a cocky tone in his voice. She pinched his forearm lovingly and let go when he jumped. "Ouch!"

He recovered quickly enough to turn and watch he skip backwards toward the edge of the water, her eyes now locked with his.

"Then say it!" she called back. She was challenging him with her eyes, making him grin widely before he sped of towards her.

He reached her just as she reached the edge and as she misstepped on purpose, he caught her wrist and pulled her back up to him, catching her against his chest and burying his face in her soft brunette hair.

"I love you Yuna."

She smiled again and lifted her face, meeting his gaze again before she stood on the tips of her toes, pressing her lips firmly to his.

It was just like the first time, except...better. Back then, a mixture of a desperate plea and a a young, waning hope were clouding their feelings. Now, they were surrounded by understanding and a overwhelming sense of triumph over past hardship as their lips danced together again. They felt no need to say anything more. No tears needed shedding, no fears needed to be spoken. They would have an eternity and more to sort that nonsense out.

She reached a shaking hand up to caress his cheek as his hands, previously de-gloved earlier, threaded their way through her hair. She giggled again as his mouth moved along her jawline and away from her own. She stroked the back of his neck carefully as if to elicit a groan of some sort, her heart shuddering as he rewarded her with that and a lustful glare. She barely managed a short apology before her lips were attacked by his and she ran her lingering hand down his back, their tongues now coming out to play in the midst of their teasing.

Suddenly, a squeak erupted from the Lady summoner as the ground disappeared from beneath her feet. She found it again as Tidus placed her back down, his eyes staring up at the trees before looking down at her again.

"Listen Yuna." he whispered. She nodded and remained silent, straining her ears to hear. The leaves on the trees were rustling as a gentle breeze drifted by.

"What am I listening for?" she asked, but stopped when he bent down and pressed a finger against her lips.

At first she didn't understand, but then she realized what he was hinting at, especially when she detected the glinting mischievousness in his eyes again.

There wasn't anything to listen for.

Slowly he descended again, kissing her less firmly this time to prolong the inevitable. Her heart fluttered at the thought, but she made no attempt to calm it. Instead, she lifted her delicate hands in yet another sweet embrace, challenging her shyness with an eventual transition to a more passionate kiss.

With nimble fingers she managed to unhook the buckles of his pant straps, tossing them aside and beginning to remove his yellow jacket. She received a questioning glance from her lover, but she nodded to assure him that it was fine before returning her attentions to his surprisingly light clothing material.

"It's so that I can swim easier. It's efficient for...Blitzball." he trailed off sheepishly, noticing her expression. Yuna couldn't stifle her laughter at this, but it was not enough to deter her from her current mission. He watched her ministrations distractedly with interest, shivering when her hands ghosted lightly over his chest.

He emitted a gasp at once when he felt her kissing his neck and lowered his head more to give her more room. Embarrassment was one of the last things to cross their minds as hands descended lower and lower, untying and yanking loose articles of clothing here and there as seen fit. In fact, there was little on their minds other than each other, if there was anything else at all.

"Yuna."

She stopped when he called her name and watched as he lifted her hands from his belt. Again, nothing needed to be said just then. She could read his words clearly in their eye contact. She relented, knowing that he wanted to take control now. Despite his carefree spirit, she knew he would rather be the one initiating things between them, and laid her head back on the grass as she felt his lips touch her bare shoulder.

The feeling traveling down her spine was none she had imagined existed before now, and found herself craving it more. Urging him on with the smallest of motions, she expressed her need for more. He didn't rush though, which Yuna found relieving and painful at the same time. Still, she didn't stop him and let him handle her. His hands playfully tugged at the strings of her skirt and the back of her top caressing what skin had now been discovered once the material covering it had finally been taken away.

"Tidus." she whined at last. He chuckled. He enjoyed it, and she would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't. By the time her top and skirt were gone though, she felt like she could just about kick him if she didn't want him so much.

As a way of apology, he removed the rest of his clothing as well, albeit a bit faster than he did hers. When he searched her eyes again, he saw no signs of hesitation and returned to kiss her again, humming in content when she placed her hands back around his neck.

"No more Tidus." she pleaded. She felt she had been patient enough. As if he had grown tired of his games or maybe he had simply decided to indulge her to please her, he stopped toying with her and nudged her legs apart with a knee.

"Say it again Yuna, one more time." he whispered. Yuna smiled as she knew just what he was hinting at.

"I love you Tidus." she whispered back. A soft cry erupted from her rosy lips as stars filled her vision upon the first thrust. The second was almost lost on her in awe of the other.

When he leaned down to kiss her again she immediately responded with earnest, hastily invading his mouth with her tongue as her long finger nails lightly scratched against his skin. They continued, setting a pace but not even realizing it as their legs intertwined and louder and louder gasps escaped them between fiery kisses. The breeze was warmer than before, but was not as powerful as the heat generated between the lovers. Yuna wrapped her legs around the blonde youth's waist absentmindedly.

They relished in their own world, lit up by love. Yuna's cries suddenly vanished and a panting groan replaced them as their pace quickened. Higher and higher they traveled together, a hazy fog surrounding them as the Moonflow, the trees, everything was blocked out.

Finally, the build up had become too great to keep inside and Tidus shook almost violently as they rode the climax together, soft pants filling their ears as they fell together from their height. Her tanned, blue eyed hero rested gently against her, wrapping his arms securely around her.

Slowly, her eyes opened. She smiled at the sound of Tidus' breathing evening out, but was stopped from nudging him when she noticed the lights across the trees.

"Tidus, look! Look at the pyreflies..." she whispered in awe. Tidus made a slight sound of acknowledgement and he lifted his head as his eyes became transfixed by the beautiful pyreflies lighting up the midnight colored waters.

"It's what we came here to see, wasn't it?" she whispered in his ear and smiled when he nodded. She closed her eyes and laid her head back down slowly, her smile growing ever wider when she felt his chin rest back on her shoulder.

"Thank you Yuna." he said.

"For what?" she pondered, confused. She felt him kiss her cheek.

"For cherishing me."

* * *

Author's Note:

It's a little shorter than I'd like, so I might end up doing another Yuna/Tidus oneshot soon to make up for it...maybe. And, it's just so FLUFFY. Still, I'm much more pleased with this oneshot than I am with a few of my other ones. Anyway, you just find your mouse pointer and poke that pretty little blue button down there to let me know what you're thinking about my oneshot. Reviewers are ALWAYS welcome, as long as they aren't trollers :)

Also, anybody else looking forward to seeing what Squee ends up doing with the PS3 HD version of FFX?


End file.
